90210
by banygirl03
Summary: After Edward left Bella she broke. Not being able to take it anymore Charlie threw her out. Bella moved to LA. She worked at a restaurant and got discovered as an actress. That has happened 6 years ago. Bella is now 24.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: New Bella**

**Pairing:** Emmett & Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: After Edward left Bella she broke. Not being able to take it anymore Charlie threw her out. Not knowing what to do Bella moved to LA. She worked at a restaurant and got discovered as an actress. That has happened 6 years ago. Bella is now 24 and Bella is one of the most known actresses of the world, leading a role in 90210. One day Alice reads an interview of her and the Cullen kids decide it's time to visit Bella again. Rosalie and Emmett broke up 3 years ago because Emmett has changed too much since they left Bella.

Alice POV

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw her on the cover of that magazine. We spent the last 5 years travelling a lot. Trying to forget about Bella. And it appeared she had changed a lot. Her hair was longer and it looked brighter. A lot brighter, almost blonde. She was skinny and she was famous. An actress. Playing Annie Wilson on 90120. When I saw the magazine I had to buy it. I wanted to read the article.

_Bella, you had your breakthrough with the movie "Cold Ones", a movie about vampires. What did it feel like suddenly having all that attention and how do you feel about it now?_

_It was weird. I loved the movie. It was great shooting it. But it was crazy suddenly being followed by paparazzi and fans and never getting to do the most normal things anymore. But I got used to it now and I learned to live with it._

_Is there anything you would like to change about your life?_

_Not really. But I do miss my best friend Alice. I wish she would be able to be with me through all of this. And I know she would love to live here in LA going shopping everyday! (Laughs) I would even give her my credit-card if she would be here now!_

_You seem to be quite sad about that…_

_I am. She was…is a great person. The best friend you could have. Someone you can trust. Someone I would willingly give my life for. _

_You're now playing a role in "90210" and there are always rumours about couples on set, what about you?_

_I don't really like dating on set. Mostly those couples don't last. But it's normal. You spend 5-6 days a week together and that for 12 hours a day sometimes. We go out together, have sleepovers and all that. You know each other. But then you part and everything starts again with other people._

_There have been a lot of rumours about you and co-stars but you're never seen with a man…_

_I think I just have to much work. I don't really date. And its hard finding someone when you travel a lot and get followed around 24/7! _

_What kind of a man are you looking for?_

_He should be funny. He has to make me laugh and needs lots of energy. I'm running around the whole day, playing volley ball at the beach, going swimming. Running every day and doing yoga. I need someone who really has fun living you know. Not to serious. _

Bella. She missed me. I had to find her.

"Emmett!!!!!!!" I shouted.

"What's wrong??? Why are you shouting so loud??????" Emmett and jasper flew though the door. I threw the magazine at them.

"We are going out tonight, Seeing Bella!" I turned and left to get ready.

Emmett POV

Bella????? Why Bella???? I looked at the magazine and was shocked. God damn was that girl hot now! We were definitely going out tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett POV

So here we were. Standing in front of a club, surrounded by stars and those who wanted to be one. Alice had a vision of Bella coming to dance here tonight. I liked the idea of going dancing but I was scared…. Yes you heard right scared. I missed Bella. A lot. Ever since we left everything changed. We haven't all been the same. Especially me. And Rose.

_Flashback_

"_All you do is sit around and grieve! I can't take that anymore!! Do you think I'm happy how all this ended? No! I mean Bella didn't mean a lot to me but she made Edward happy and now the whole family is torn apart… because of her." Rosalie yelled at me._

_I didn't hear much and that made her angry even more. The next thing I realised was that I was sitting alone in our room. I walked over to my closed and grabbed a box that I hid in the back. I opened it and pulled out a picture. Of me and Bella. It was taken during the summer. One of the best summer in my life. We had so much fun together. I fell in love with her during that summer. I knew I could never have my chance with her but I dreamed about her. But I knew how much she loved Edward and so I kept in the back. Watching her and Edward and wishing it was me. _

_Suddenly some grabbed the picture out of my hand. The box flew through the room._

"_What the hell is this???" _

_Rosalie. Oh shit. _

"_a picture" I answered. "Yeah of you and… and Bella! A whole box full of those pictures!" I started to pick them up. _

"_Not just the two of us, but also Alice and Edward" I tried to find a way out of this fight. _

"_Emmett what is wrong with you????" she asked and she had that look in her eyes. The one where I knew there was no way out. I sighed. One day I would have to tell her. And she wouldn't understand. I knew it. But today? Maybe it wasn't the best idea. But looking at Rosalie I knew I had to._

"_Listen. You and me…. It doesn't wok anymore. You know that. We've been playing a game. And it started long before Bella arrived. I always thought I have to love you…. Because you saved me. But maybe I don't. not in the way I used to. I mean don't get me wrong. I will always love you… in some way. But I can't pretend that you're still my world." I looked at her and what I saw surprised me. She smiled. Not a mean smile. But a true one._

"_Emmett I know what you mean. And I have to tell you that I found someone new. I've been meaning to talk to you for so long but I just couldn't. Now that Edward is with Tanya and we are spending more time with them I come to find I love someone else…." She looked down and I knew she was sorry. But I felt happy._

"_So that's it then huh? We gonna get divorced and live our life's as friends than?" I asked wanting to show her that it was ok. She looked at me and hugged me. Then she went out of the room. I was free again. Free for a woman I knew I could never have._

_End of flashback_

So here I was. Standing in front of a club. Only a few minutes away from seeing her. My Bella. Wait! Did I just say my???? Ok, ok. If I had a beating heart I'm sure it would stop right at that moment. When did I become so nervous?

"Invitation?" asked the angry looking man in front of us. Hell we wouldn't get in there. I knew it. Suddenly Alice pulled out a card and in we were.

The music was loud and I wondered how humans could actually stand this flashing light. It was horrible.

"Let's look for a table or something. We will keep that as our meeting point and when one of us finds her we'll bring her here. Ok?" Alice said.

After we found a comfy looking couch in the back of the club we parted trying to find Bella. I went upstairs trying to overlook the dance floor. And than I saw her. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her like a second skin. And I wasn't the only one finding her hot. She was surrounded by guys. Lots of guys. And I was jealous.

I walked down to the dance floor and suddenly there she was. Standing right in front of me. She had a surprised expression on her face and than… she screamed and jumped into my arms. I held her to me. Never wanting to let her go.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Alice read the article about you and missed you just as much so now we are here. God Bella you changed so much. And I have to confess you do look hot." I answered. I took her by the waist as some guy came way to near to her and bought her to our table where Alice and Jasper waited. Alice saw Bella and ran up to us hugging and screaming and laughing. Next she went to Jasper. He whispered "I'm so sorry" and hugged her. Bella just smiled at us. She was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone!

I really wanna thank everyone who read my story. And promise to post more very soon. Maybe even today. And really big hugs to Angel-miesjuhh, Link Gryffindor, miss-emo-girl and nazzluvsTwilight for putting me on their fav.

Love banygirl03


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

After the party we went home. To my mansion. I settled everyone into their rooms, gave them a tour and showed Emmett and Jasper where the game room was. And off they were, looking like kids in a candy store. I never knew why I got that room but o now I knew. I was so happy to see them again. Emmett looked good. The last summer we spent together was awesome. Me and Emmett came to be really close and somehow I found I missed him when they left. But not like a brother.

Alice and I were sitting by the pool. We decided to talk. About everything.

"So… how is everyone?" I asked.

"Well Esme and Carlisle took us around the world after we left but since 2 weeks we are back. Living in Chicago. Esme is… not herself anymore. She misses you. And Carlisle was angry. Angry that Edward made the decisions on his own. Letting you be by yourself. So we travelled the last year and we didn't get to know what you did. Emmett and Rosalie got divorced but they are still close friends. Me and Jasper had a hard time but now everything is ok again. " she stopped there. I looked at her and she knew what I wanted to know.

"Edward is different. He went away. Found someone else. We haven't heard of him since. But I guess that it is best this way."

Edward found a new love. Huh. He left me broken, feeling like nobody really loved me and he just goes around loving someone else. But maybe it was right. And I often wondered if I really missed Edward or did I really miss Emmett?

"So how are you Bella? How has all this happened????" Alice looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well after you left I kind of changed. I was depressed and I couldn't handle being alone all the time. My mom saw what happened but she wouldn't want to put up with it. She was just more into Phil than my problems. And Charlie… he was scared I guess. He had an 18-years old daughter with a broken heart and he didn't know what to do. One night when he came home I was crying and well he asked me about it and we had a fight. He threw me out. I thought about what Edward said where you moved and I went to LA trying to find you guys. But you weren't there. And I had to get a job. So I worked at a restaurant and one day there was that guy. John, my manager. He said I had a cute face and he wanted to meet me. So 2 weeks later I found myself at his office playing a little role and signing a contract. A few months later I got the role for "Cold ones" and it has been my big break-through. I got millions for my roles and fans that follow me around and photographers and yeah all that I got. I changed my look and I'm more than happy now. I feel mo confident. But I really missed you guys."

"That's awesome. I hope you don't mind that we stay here for a while. Maybe we could call Carlisle and Esme and they could come over here too!" "Sure that would be cool."

We sat in silence for a few minutes only hearing Emmett scream and laugh and jasper growl because he lost.

I thought about my life. I loved hearing these sounds. Not being alone in this big freaky house. Maybe they could stay. Forever, and suddenly something alice said earlier came back to.

"Why did they get divorced?"

"Well Emmett changed. He was different and Rosalie spent more and more time away. They grew apart. And … Bella you have to keep this to yourself. But Emmett has a lot of pictures of you. We all think he kind of feels more for you than just what he tells. And I guess Rosalie found out. But I'm not sure."

Huh! Emmett feels more for me? Could that be?

Suddenly Emmett and Jasper came outside. I looked up at Emmett and smiled. He grinned back at me and I knew he heard what Alice had said.

"I guess Jasper and I are going to go for a walk. Have fun." And off they went.

"So" we said at the same time. And laughed. "I guess you heard what Alice said.

"yeah and its true. Bella I missed you a lot. And Rosalie and me we changed she found someone new. And I just kept thinking about you. I'm not Edward, Bella. I'm not good at talking about how I feel. At least not in big words. But you mean a lot to me and I don't know how you feel but Bella you have to know that no matter what will happen I will be here, even if it is just a good friend. But I won't go again. You will never be alone again."

Emmett POV

I looked at her and waited. She had tears in her eyes and I wondered if I should've just said nothing. I'm so stupid. Damn!!!!

And I felt her lips on my. I felt her body against mine as I threw my arms round her. She felt so good. She tastes so good. Our lips moved in perfect sync. My tongue moved over her lower lips and nipped gently on it. She opened her mouth and our tongues touched. Bella let out a sot moan and I thought about all the things I wanted to do with her. I noticed she ran out of breath and I pulled away. Gently breaking the kiss and leaning my forehead against hers.

"So you want me to stay then?" I asked and she hit me I didn't feel it all but made a hurt expression and rubbed my arm. "You…. You hit me!" I said and she looked pained and shocked. I laughed and she realised I was just joking. "did you really think you could heard me bells???" I picked her up and swirled her around and than ran to the pool jumping into it with Bella still in my arms. Suddenly we heard claps. When we turned around we saw Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" I screamed. Bella blushed and I remembered just what I missed all these years.

She got out of the pool and ran up to Esme and Carlisle. Esme let out a sob and hugged Bella.

After we had a great greeting we all sat down in the living room. Bella showed Esme the house and explained all that there was to explain. Carlisle and I talked about everything there was to talk about. Meaning me and Bella. He was happy. I that made me happy. We watched a movie and Bella laid her head in my lap. I stroked her hair and somehow she fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. "Emmett", she said, "Yeah?" "Can you stay? I hate sleeping alone and you know now that you and me are… together… I would love you to stay here. At least till I fall asleep." She asked. "of course I'll stay." I got up to close the door and stripped of. I lay down next to Bella and took her in my arms. She sighed and deep inside of me I felt a pain. A good one. A sign of my unbeating heart starting to beat again. Beating for the one I truly loved. And soon I would tell her. I would cherish her, show her just how much she meant to me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So this is the last chapter for today…**__** but I can tell you i already started writing the next one and I will post it tomorrow. And thanx for all the lovely reviews and I promise to write longer chapters now! ; )**_

_**Love banygirl03**_

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning and didn't really know where I was. I noticed someone moving next to me and suddenly it hit me again. The club. Emmett, Alice, Jasper. We went back to my house. Emmett confessed how he felt.

I turned around and saw him smiling at me. "Hi" I whispered. My voice still hoarse form the sleep.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered back and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "You were very tired last night huh? It's already 3 in the afternoon. I thought that maybe you would never wake up again" he joked.

"Ha ha. Ok go on make fun of the human. But at least I can sleep. You're just jealous." I answered and got up. "I'm not. I got to do better things while you sleep. "He said just before I closed the door to my bathroom. I looked into the mirror. *Oh boy* I thought. My make-up was all over my face and my hair looked like I walked though a storm. I took a shower and got dresses in boyfriend-jeans, a white top and but my hair together. When I walked out of the bathroom Emmett was already sitting fully dressed on my bed. I went to my closet and looked for shoes. I defiantly wasn't going to wear flats today. I used to change that when I got paid for the first movie. I somehow ended up loving high-heels. I was addicted to them now. I may add that somehow I lost my clumsiness so I picked out black high-heels. I put them on and walked back into the bedroom.

Emmett held out his hand to me and I took it. He gave me a quick kiss and we started to walk downstairs.

When we arrived in the living room Alice looked me up and down and smiled. She was surely proud of me. Jasper greeted us with a big smile. Carlisle sat at the table in the dining-room and read the news-paper. He looked up and wished us a good morning and looked back down.

Emmet sat down next to Jasper who watched a sports-show. Alice came to me and gave me a hug. We walked into the kitchen where Esme was making me breakfast. She was putting fruits on a plate and set them at the small table in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella. How did you sleep?" she greeted me and gave me a hug. I sat down at the table and took some of the fruit. "Good. Thank you for making me breakfast."

She just smiled at me and waved her hand.

"So what is the plan for today Bella???" Alice asked. "Well… I have to get to my managers office and pick up the script for the next episode and that's it. I don't know… what do you want to do?"

"What script???" Esme asked. "The one for the show I'm making. It's a remake of 90210. But it's… new" I answered.

"Oh I loved that show. Maybe you can take us to set sometime. That would be so awesome. But anyway what do you think about shopping???" Alice was talking so fast I barley could understand it.

"Sure. We first go to the office and afterwards we can go shopping." I answered. I went back to Emmett and Carlisle and we talked a little.

After I was done with my breakfast, Alice and I got into my Audi (which was commented by Jasper and Emmett in only the best ways, and trying to keep Alice from driving wasn't easy at all), Jasper and Emmet got into his Jeep and drove to John.

When we got out of the cars we were surrounded by paparazzi. I tried to hide as best as I could but it was impossible. They screamed my name and took pictures like crazy. Suddenly Emmett stepped in front of me. Shielding me from any more pictures and guided me into the Office-building. Jasper and Alice followed us keeping the paparazzi away. Once inside I saw their shocked expressions. "What?" I asked. "Bella how can you live like that? They treaded you like an animal in a zoo. Do you even have a bodyguard to protect you???" Emmett said. "No. I got used to it and normally it's not that bad. And now I got you anyway!" I just said and got into the elevator. On the 5th floor was John's office.

His secretary Louise greeted me with a wide smile. I loved that woman. She was already 50 and one heart of a soul. She stood above all that Hollywood crap, like Botox and face-lifting. She was just herself.

"Bella, dear it's so good to see you again. I already got the script for you. John's on vacation. Again." She laughed. I hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hi Louise. Where is he this time???? Oh, ähm… these are a few friends of mine. Alice, jasper and my… boyfriend Emmett." "Boyfriend??? I didn't know that. Well you better tread her boy or I'll kick your ass. She's like a daughter to me." Louise looked like she really was ready to kick his ass. "Well anyway here is the set-plan for next week. You have to work 6 days. Starting Monday with a shoot with Kellan. He's really excited. Saying he misses you." I just laughed. I loved Kellan. We became quite good friends the last year shooting the series and he was such a great guy. Always funny and easy to be around. I bet Emmett would have lots of fun with him.

We said our goodbyes and than went shopping. Alice and I were having lots of fun trying on lots of dresses. But we soon parted and that left me and Emmet alone. We went to Victoria Secret next.

I tried on a few really cute pieces but kept the sexy ones hidden. When I had put on a lace bra and the matching thong I had an idea. "Oh shit" I cursed "Emmett??? Could you please help me in here???" grinning to myself I waited for him to come in. When he did he looked like someone knocked the back of his head.

"Bella… what…." *so he likes what he sees* I thought. I grasped the front of his shirt and dragged him into the cabin. "Hey there sexy. So you like it or not? I wasn't quite….." he suddenly stopped me with a kiss. His hands travelled down my back and came to stop on my ass. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, moaning into the kiss.

Emmett POV

God that moan. And the way she tastes. I'm going crazy. I led my hands explore her body. Brushing the outside of her legs, over her ass and up her back just to tangle my hands up in her hair. Knowing she eventually needed to breathe I let my lips wander over he jaw line and down to her collarbone. I felt her locking her legs even tighter around me pressing her heat against me. I knew I had to stop her but I just couldn't. But still…. Oh whatever! I'm a guy. What else do I need to say?????

I felt her hands in my hair, wandering over my chest and arms and I her kissing my neck. I could smell her arousal and I lost control.

I stripped of the bra and took one nipple into my mouth while brushing the other with my thumb. She obviously likes that because she started grinding against me even more. I let one hand travel down to her body only to find her dripping wet. I pushed the thong out of my way and started teasing her clit. Before Bella had a chance to make any noise I captured her lips again. I slowly pushed one finger into her and I felt it. She was still a virgin. After all these years of being separated from Edward she still hadn't found the right one to share the most intimate moment with. I looked into her eyes and they sparkled. I started moving my finger again and soon added another one. Bella threw her head back against the wall and bit her lips trying hard to keep any sound in her. I knew she was close and so I started playing with her clit.

"God Emmett… don't stop… please… don't stop…I'm so close…" she moaned into my ear.

"Never love never." I answered. And when I noticed that she was just a second away form coming I whispered "come for me, beautiful". And she did; biting into my shoulder to keep the scream in. She lay lazily in my arms and I put her down, taking my finger and licking them clean. I had never tasted anything sweeter than that. Bella looked up at me with wide eyes but smiled.

"Just so you know I have never done this before." She said.

"I know. I know you're still a virgin Bella." I told her.

"No I mean any of this. Since Edward left I haven't really been with anyone and I can assure you that this has been the first real sexual encounter in my life." She said.

I just looked at her and I can honestly say I was proud. Proud to be the first one to ever make her come, to make her feel this way for the first time. I kissed her lips sweetly and helped her get dressed.

We went to pay and met Alice and Jasper outside the club. Alice looked at Bella and had a huge grin on her face. I just rolled my eyes knowing that she must have seen that coming. On the way home Bella and I drove together and man did she drive fast! But I knew we had to talk again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my dear readers! **_

_**I added a few links on my p**__**rofile belonging to this story. You may look them up to get a clearer picture of my visions. I will add more soon because the longer the story gets the more pictures I use. **_

_**And I wanna thank everyone for those lovely reviews. You guys a great and I will probably update about 2 or 3 chapters a day if possible because I got all these ideas in my freaky mind.**_

_**But now a little bit of a sad chapter. Please don't hurt me I promise to make it more of the M rating soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your banygirl03**_

Bella POV

While I was driving home with Emmett I held his hand the whole time. Needing to feel him there. 6 years I was alone and suddenly it was Emmett who I came to love again. But it was great. He looked like he had something on his mind and when he started talking I knew we had to talk about.

"So what happened after we left, after Charlie threw you out? What about guys? Has there never been anyone else?" he asked.

"There was. AJ. He was a cute guy, but we had too much to do. And we weren't right for each other. I started to get famous. And he didn't. We started fighting and I thought about it and broke up with him. Id didn't hurt at all. And than I was alone. 5 years on my career and no one ever saw me with a guy."

He was silent and I got scared. "Listen Emmett I know this is weird. A 24-year old virgin. I know that but I never felt like letting anyone else in. the last summer we spent together was… it was heaven I had a real family. And than you went away and I was alone. Than everything happened so fast. And I know I didn't miss Edward. I missed you. We got to spend so much time together, more than Edward and me. And I missed you and every time I spend time with a guy I thought about you and how it would feel with you. I…. I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. I looked straight ahead and I had tears in my eyes.

"Bella its ok. I… I guess I just. I love you Bella. I really do. And what you just said makes me so proud. Because I know whatever happens now that you will be mine and only mine. No one every got to see or do to you that I did. And I'm happy. I just want you to know that it's alright. Nothing could tear us apart. One day Bella you're going to be my wife. Legally mine. And I won't let you go. Never again."

We stopped at a red light and I looked at him. "Will you turn me?"

"Yes "he answered without even thinking about it. "If that is what you want. I will do it. But not today or anytime this year Bella. I want us to spend time together. I want to have my fun with you while you're human." I had to laugh at that.

But I knew he was right. Right now was not the time to be changed. I was a star. So I had to peel myself off of the spotlight but not too soon. Emmett picked up our hand and planted a sweet kiss on my hand. And I just smiled at him.

When we arrived home Esme greeted us with her arms wide open. I got out of the car and jumped right into them.

We sat down in the backyard. I had put on my bikini and lay down trying to catch some sun. Emmett sat next to me and told funny stories about the last years.

We all laughed really hard.

When the sun was starting to go down we all got in. I put on one of Emmett's big shirt while Esme cooked me some dinner. After I ate and talked even more with Esme and cleaned up the dishes we went to the living room watching "Hancock" together. Alice and I made funny comments about how ridiculous super hero movies are and Emmett tickled me every time we did. When the movie ended Emmett and I went up to my room getting ready to sleep. Well me at least.

The week went by and we had lots of movie nights and talking and laughing. It was perfect. But than I had to start working again. The last night I spend alone with Emmett. We went to dinner (only me eating of course) and afterwards dancing.

Now it was Monday. And I had to work. My alarm went on at 5 in the morning. I crashed it and got up hearing Emmett laugh behind me.

After I was done with that we went downstairs and I ate. The others decided to follow me to set. And off we went.

Arriving at set was great. I was greeted by everyone. And than I saw Kellan. He ran up to me and hugged me, swirling me around in the air. "Gosh Bells I missed you so much. And I already heard about you and that guy. Tell me: does he treat you right????" he asked. I laughed. "Of course he does. Don't I look good?" he looked me up and down, smiled and nodded.

So I started shooting. My first scene was with Annalynn and it went good. Emmett was watching me with Esme and Carlisle while Alice dragged Jasper around the set getting autographs. Eventually she stood with the other.

The day went by very fast and soon we were home again. I was totally exhausted. But Alice acted like a bunny on crack. She was talking about how cool everything was and it made me think about myself. 5 years ago I was like that too. Excited every time I got home, not being able to sleep. But I didn't have anyone to share that with. Tears came up and I excused myself and went into my bathroom.

I ran water into the tub and hooped in, letting the tears fall. Why did everything have to be so complicated? And once again I wondered if all this has happened if on my first day of school Emmett had been the one.

Emmett POV

Bella had a really stressful day. The whole ride home she was silent just absently listening to Alice. I noticed that something was wrong but I didn't find the right moment to ask her.

When she told us she would go and take a bath I waited a few minutes until I followed her.

I noticed that the bathroom door was closed. She never did that. Not even when I was sitting in the next room watching TV. I knocked softly and opened the door.

The first thing I noticed were her tears. She cried. I had promised myself once to never let any tears fall from her eyes. And now she cried. It broke my heart.

I kneeled down beside the tub and gently brushed the tears away. Bella opened her eyes and look at me. She tried to brush the last tears away but I caught her hand.

"Why are you crying Beautiful?"

"I missed her. I missed her so much that all I could do was cry every night. And now she's here and I'm so happy. But I keep wondering why. How would everything have been different when it would have been you not Edward? Maybe Alice and I we could be more now. I …I feel like she's a thousand miles away from me. She didn't go through the changes with me and I know it hurts her. Just like it hurts me. And I don't think I would be able to live without her again. Without you. I don't want to lose any of you." She trailed of and let out a sob.

And for the first time I realises just what exactly Edward had done. He killed a part of Bella. The part that used to be so confident, so self-strong. The part where she would laugh about my stupid jokes and truly mean it because she thought I… we wouldn't leave.

And now I noticed just how much she needed us. We were her anchor. The one thing she could hold on to. The one place she could let go because she knew we would catch her.

And I wanted her to laugh but I knew she was scared. Scared of letting us in 100 % because she feared that we would disappear.

I took her face into my hands and made her look at me. I felt her hot tears on my fingers and it felt like they were burning my skin.

"Bella listen now. I'm sorry. For everything. I know you think it's not my fault but it is. I should have stayed. I should have made sure you were ok. And I didn't but I love you. Bella I know you're hurt and I know you can't trust us totally at the moment but I will tell you something. Let go. Fall. Because I am here and you won't get rid of me. I will catch you whenever you decide to fall. I will make sure to bring back the sparkle in your eyes. The one that made me love you.

And just as much is Alice. She cried every night too. Feeling like a piece of her had been ripped away. And now that she has you back she is asking me every night when I will ask you to marry me. She is sitting in front of the door all night listening to you sleep. Taking the sound in. making it her own again. She would kill for you. We love you and Edward was stupid. But we were just a little more. Because we let him take control."

She looked at me and suddenly hugged me. I don't know how long we were sitting like this but when she started to shiver I took her out and dried her off just like always. When we got into the bedroom Alice was sitting on the bed. She must have heard everything. She opened her arms and Bella flew into them. All night the three of us lay on the bed. Bella crying just like Alice. I watched over them and once again cursed Edward. He would pay for this. That was for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett POV

After that night everything had changed. Bella had changed. It almost felt like she needed us even more. While I played games with Jasper Bella always was cuddled up between Alice and Esme. She needed to feel somebody was there I guess.

The week flew by and sooner than expected it was Friday. Bella had to shoot her last scene. And I hated it. It was a love scene. Involving kissing a guy. My inner beast roared at the thought of my Bella kissing someone else. But we decided to go dancing tonight and I didn't want to ruin everything. But I went with Bella to the set.

While she did the scene I was running around, growling and never taking my eyes off of Bella. She knew it and they had to do the scene over and over again. Eventually they threw me out.

And it seemed to work. On the way home we didn't speak a word and Bella went straight into her bathroom to change. When she came downstairs my minds went off and other body parts took over.

Bella wore a blue dress. It hugged her breasts perfectly, just like her hips and ass. It was short. Very short. And I knew the night would be long. We went to the same club where we met again. We got some drinks and just hung out for a while. When a cool song was beginning to play Bella dragged me to the dance floor.

_When I see you  
I run out of words to say (oh oh)  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)_

I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun

We danced really close and Bella started to grind against me.

_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

"you were really jealous today…." She stated. Duh woman what were you thinking that I wouldn't feel anything.

"yes. And I don't like the way I acted but… you're mine. I love you and I don't want to see my girl kissing other guys. And I don't like the way everyone in this club is looking at you. You see that?" I let my hands ran up her thighs and rested them on her hips bringing her closer to me. "Every guy in here wishes to be me right now. Wishing for you to press your ass against their dicks." I whispered. I could already smell her arousal and knew today was THE day.

She looked up at me and whispered back: "than take me home and show them and me that I am only yours." And I did.

We said goodbye to the others and I drove home as fast as possible. When we got out of the car we immediately started kissing. And don't know how but somehow we made it up the bedroom and I didn't wore a shit anymore.

I softly laid Bella on the bed after I stripped of her dress. I looked down at her. She lay there just in her thing that barley covered anything and didn't even wore a bra. She seemed to be unsure but I just smiled. "You're so beautiful…." I whispered. We started kissing again and I slowly moved down her neck to stop right above her breast. I looked up at bella and knew that this was right. I took her nipple into my mouth gently sucking on it, teasing it with my teeth and soothing it with my tongue. Bella moaned loudly and I moved to the other repeating my actions. I felt her grapping my hair holding me right in place. If only she knew I could spend the rest of life here. I started moving forward kissing every part I could reach, letting my tongue tease her belly button. Than I slid off her thing looking at her. He smelled delicious and the one time at Victoria secret she also tasted delicious and I had to taste her now. I felt like this was it. Needing it to survive.

I slowly let my tongue move over her lips and she moaned even louder and moved her hips. I trapped my arm above her keeping her down as I parted her lips and started to play with her clit, liking it, sucking it. Bella was so close already and when I moved a finger into her she came. I wouldn't let her come down. I kept doing it until I knew she couldn't take it anymore. We lay in silence a few moments letting her come down from the heights, "You have way too many clothe on" she whispered and started to strip them off. When we were both lying there naked and filled with lust I heard the most wonderful thing in the world: "You know how much I love you Emmett, don't you. You mean the world to me. And I'm finally ready to let go. So here I am. Truly. Stripped and just me. And you can have me. Make me yours."

I parted her legs and rubbed my erection against her making sure she really was ready. I knew I had to be careful. I finally understood how Edward felt always fearing to crush her with his strength but somehow it felt natural to me. She was so small, so delicate. I would rather walk into an open fire than hurting her.

When she smiled at me I slowly pushed my way in. taking my time until I felt her barrier. I drew out again and with my vampire speed back in taking down the barrier. I kissed her, trying to ease the pain and soon after she grinded against me. I slowly started to move and she felt like heaven.

"God Bella… you feel so good… I love you beautiful… I love you so much" I whispered. My reward was a deep moan. I was close and I knew I couldn't last very long anymore. I started to rub her clit and she tried to get even closer to be.

"Emmett" she screamed my name as she came right in time with me. We lay together for a while until I started to pull away. Bella made a sound letting me no that this was not what she had planned and I chuckled. I got up and went into the bathroom getting a wet washcloth to clean up Bella. She looked surprised but let me.

"I love you so much Bella. And soon I promise… soon you'll get to see all of it." I whispered just before she fell asleep. I watched her all night. Running my hand up and down her back and softly kissing her shoulder. Soon I would ask her to marry me. Letting her know that she would never be alone again. And now I was sure it was the only right thing to do. Marrying Bella and finally turning her into a McCarthy or Cullen. But mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett POV

The whole night I was lying there watching her sleep. She smiled and that made her look like angel. I slowly let my hand wander over her body. She really had changed a lot. Her body had changed. She was more firm. Her legs had light muscles and were shaped to look perfect. She had a slight tan making her skin glow in a wonderful way. She got the right curves. Soft, small breast, a flat stomach and soft curves at her hips. Alice had painted her toe-nails in black at it looked perfect. Her hair was longer and brighter. Her face thinner but absolutely beautiful. Her lips were full and always covered with a little lip-gloss. Her lashes were long and look soft. Her bows softly curved.

She wasn't clumsy anymore. She always wore high-heels. And tight clothes.

I noticed how she swam every morning before going to work. She did yoga in between shoots. And she only ate healthy food. She looked extremely thin. And I must admit I was worried. She just shrugged as I told her about it.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting at the pool. Bella was wearing s white bikini that pushed her breast perfectly together making them look ready to…._

_Whatever. I noticed that she had a tattoo on her left ribcage. Id said "Myself and I". I slightly ran a finger over the letters and noticed for the first time how I could feel every rip._

"_You look skinny." I stated. She looked and me and shrugged. Like it doesn't even matter. "We should change that." "Emmett listen I'm healthy ok. I work a lot and I only eat healthy food you know that. But I promise you I'm ok." She answered with that pleading look in her eyes. She knew that would get me. But not this time._

"_I want Carlisle to take a look at you. Now that he is working here at the hospital he can do that easily." I said with a strong voice and Bella nodded._

_The next we went to the hospital and Carlisle checked her saying everything was ok. She could use some more weight but it wasn't dangerous. That was good. _

_We never had the discussion anymore and it seemed that Bella was happy about it. But still I would make sure she would eat a little more. Keeping her by her strength._

_End of flashback_

I couldn't help but compare her to Rosalie. For the first time I add. Rosalie was very feminine. She had big breast and a strongly curved hip. She had strong legs and always wore clothes that covered her perfectly. But she wasn't sexy. Not the way Bella was. Looking at Rosalie you saw a sex goddess. Looking at Bella you saw someone innocent. But still a goddess. She was sweet and had her own way of seducing me. She got that look in her eyes when I knew she was hot for me. And I loved that, she always stroked my arms or chest when we were lying or sitting somewhere. When we were in the pool she would press tightly against me, bite her lip and smile sweetly up at me. Rosalie on the other side was different, when she wanted sex I had to be ready. She said what she wanted which sometimes was a big turn on but not always. She wouldn't seduce me only caring about her own needs. Last night Bella woke up and we made love again. She was caring. Making sure I would enjoy myself. She was new at all this and I guided her showing her exactly what I liked and showing her that she didn't have to be embarrassed about anything. That I wouldn't push. I knew we had time.

What really makes me sad is knowing she has to work soon again. She shot 2 episodes last week. Then last for a season. And now she would promote it a little. Doing photo shoots, interviews, being on shows like letterman. She would travel. A lot. And I would go with her.

Making sure she would come back to the hotel with me and letting her know how proud I was of her.

It was already 2 pm. Bella still slept. She was lying in her stomach and I just couldn't wait anymore. The whole night I was kissing her shoulder and while stroking her back.

She slowly started to stir as I rubbed her ass. She tried to turn around but I pressed a hand against her back showing her to just stay this way. I got up on my knees and moved behind her massaging her back. When I reached I ass I slowly let my fingers move to her warmth only to find that she was already wet. When I pushed a finger into her she moaned loudly. And just this second Alice burst through the door.

"Bella look…look….oops… oh whatever…. look!" Alice screamed.

I tried to cover us as best as possible and glared at Alice.

Bella grasped the sheets to hold them against her body and sat up. "What?" she groaned. Alice sat down next to her and I sighed loudly. This woman was unbelievable!

She showed Bella a magazine. We were all over it!

Bella POV

Shit! I didn't notice paparazzi in that club yesterday. There was a picture of me and Emmett dancing at the club yesterday. It must have been taken a shortly before we left. As I opened the magazine I found more pictures. But not just from the night with all of us but also from the set and when I went to John.

_**Bella's new love?**_

_Looks like Bella isn't as prude as we thought she was. Last night Isabella swan known best from the remake series "90210" was seen with a group of friends and obviously her new boy-toy! _

"_The way it looked they knew each other for a very long time." Says a source. _

_We'll see what comes next!_

Shit, shit, shit! I led myself fall back into the pillows, grabbed one and pushed it over my head. I was so happy these last days that I somehow totally forgot about me being famous. I forgot to look out for paparazzi and I didn't think I would be seeing myself on newspapers again.

SHIT!

Emmett took the pillow from my head and looked at me. I saw him smile and when I was just about to ask him why the fuck he did it he screamed "I'm famous and all over the newspaper. Cool!" and jumped up and down on the bed almost throwing me and Alice off the bed. "So… you don't mind?" I asked slowly. "Hell no! Bella when we started dating I knew this would happen one day. I mean you're rich, famous and fucking hot" I raised an eyebrow at him and grinned "so I have to live with this. But if it bothers you…" he trailed off. I sighed.

Did this really bother me? I haven't given a fuck about all the things that were said about me. But I guess that was the point. It was always about me and not about me and… someone else. Not about me and my vampire boyfriend.

"Well I think if it is ok for you than I don't mind either." Just that second my phone started to buzz. John. This day was cursed.

"Hey John….I know… I just saw it… what????..... No. …ok I'll so it…. Love ya, bye1" shit I cursed once again.

Alice and Emmett looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh…oh… I have to get to Letterman tonight. I got to give a statement… about us." I said.

I got up and took a long bath. With Emmett. He was sitting behind me. "So how are you today" he asked kissing my shoulder. "Are you sore?"

"Well… not really. I'm fine I guess." He kissed his way up my neck as I moaned. He let his fingers wander over my body and brushed my nipples. I couldn't help but moan loudly. He let his hand slid down in between my legs softly brushing me. I felt him part my folds with his finger and pushing it into me. I grinded against his hand. "Emmett I need you… stop torturing me…just take me."

I turned around and pulling my legs around his waist letting him slowly slid into me. I held onto him tightly. He helped getting know how to move pushing me back and forth. And I knew I had never felt anything better than when Emmett filled me. The angle we had brought new emotion in me. He was going even deeper hitting all the right spots. I heard him mumble something against my shoulder and listened more closely. "God Bella. You're so tight… so fucking good. I love you, I love you….." I had to smile. I found my perfect rhythm; sliding off of him just before he slid out completely and taking him back in as deep as possible grinding against him. Our breathing was short only coming in small puffs and I ken w we were both close. I started to play with my clit and I noticed Emmett looked more than surprised but just grinned at him.

"Emmett I'm so close…." I moaned and he let his hand travel over my body brushing my nipples and juts before he knew I was close he took it into his mouth softly biting it. We came together moaning each others names loudly. We lay still in perfect silence. Emmett stroked my back and neck softly. Kissing my shoulder every now and then. And I swear I heard him purr for a minute.

Afterwards he washed me and helped me pick out a dress Letterman. I decided to wear a black dress that showed my body perfectly. And it showed my tattoo.

I dressed in tight black jeans, high heels and a shirt that had the peace- sign on it. I let my hair fall down my shoulder and we drove to the airport together. Getting to NY.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

The way to the airport was horrible. We were followed by paparazzi and it ended in a car chase. Emmett was going crazy screaming and cursing the whole way.

When we finally arrived there we had to fight our way to the gate. People were screaming at us wanting pictures and autographs. Some of the paparazzi were name calling me, trying to get my attention but I wouldn't let them. I just ignored them.

Sitting in the plane I relaxed. Emmett looked out of the window and frowned. He was thinking. And I didn't like that. "What's wrong??" I asked. "Is it always like this?" "Well… mostly. There are good and bad days. I guess today it was this way because of the news. It will fade." I answered. "I don't like that, Bella. What if something happens? What would have happened if I wouldn't have been here today?" he looked at me and I knew he was worried.

I let down my script and looked at him, gently laying my hand on his cheek.

"Emmett, this has always been like this. I am used to it but you are not. I know how to handle them. It's not that bad all the time. We will be even more on display now. I do a lot of promotion work now and there will be fans and paparazzi. Some are nice, some not. You have to decide if you can handle this Emmett. I'm…I'm not begging you to stay. God…. I guess I didn't really think that through. But this is my life Emmett. I love you and I promise I will make sure that you and the others are not exposed on the tabloids that much. I'll try to find a way to not let your face get known by them. But the question is: can you handle it? Can you handle me in the spotlight with all its unpleasant consequences? Paparazzi, fans all that is not the worst Emmett. There will be kissing scenes, letters from fans telling me they want to fuck me. Rumours. Can you handle it?" I asked. I knew I had tears in my eyes. I feared he couldn't.

"How can you ask that? I love you. And I'm not going anywhere. I know what I had to go through dating you. The kissing, the letters… it all doesn't matter to me. Because I have you. I am the one you come home to. I am the one who holds you at night. But I'm scared. Scared that something will happen to you. These people are crazy. They want every part of you and they won't stop till they tore you apart. Bella I said that going with you today was just this one time, but I can't have that. I need to be with you. So that's what I thought about. I talked with Alice and jasper earlier and we wanted to know if it was ok for you if we could move in with you. Forever? Or however long you keep that house.

But we want to stay with you and I want to travel with you all the time, kind of like a bodyguard. If this is ok…" he looked unsure. I didn't know why. I got up and sat down on his lap. I softly kissed him, letting my tongue wander over his lower lip begging for entrance. When he granted it our tongue fought perfectly together.

When I needed to breathe I softly broke the kiss leaning my forehead against his.

"Emmett… I would love that I was so sad when you told me you would stay behind. I don't want to spend my days apart from you. I love you."

When we arrived at the show it was just like always fans and photographers hanging around screaming. I smiled into the camera's gave a few autographs and hurried inside, getting my make-up redone.

Emmett and I were sitting in a small room. No windows. I hated that. I was nervous because today I knew I would have to explain absolutely everything about Emmett and me.

A few minutes later a crewmember opened the door and I followed her. Just 30 second. My make up and hair got checked and got a microphone and off I went.

The crowed was clapping and I waved shyly at them and smiled. David greeted me and I sat down.

"So Isabella how are you doing?"

"Good, good. Thanks." Gosh was I nervous.

He started talking again I just couldn't make out what exactly he was saying. But when he asked me about Emmett and pulled out the magazine I was thrown out of my dream-world, where there was just Emmett, me and an island (and enough dear so he wouldn't eat me).

"So who is this young man? I remember an interview not just long ago where you said you were single!"

"Well he is an old friend of mine. Actually he's Alice brother. They came to visit me after that interview and well… one thing let to another and now I'm a happy girl!" I smiled.

"How is he? What kind of a guy?"

"Well he's gorgeous, sweet and funny. I feel save with him. And it kind of makes me feel like old times again. I don't know how I could live without him for that long."

"Well that's good I guess…." And off into my dream-world again.

The interview lasted way to long.

Once I got to go I ran right to Emmett.

We decided to stay a little while longer in NY and got a hotel room. We went to see all that there was to see and later I went straight to bed. Our plane was about to leave at 5 am.

Waking up I got dressed and we quickly left for the airport. There was much trouble this time. But when we arrived in LA it was horrible. Alice and Jasper were there to pick us up along with 1 million paparazzi. All taking photos of me and Emmett.

We got into the car and headed straight home. Alice and I didn't have much time together the last week so we decided to go shopping.

We got into Emmett's jeep and once I discovered how to actually drive this monster we went shopping.

"That was a good interview." Alice said.

"Probably but I hate this stuff. I never know what to say because if you say one wrong thing it will be all over the news again." I answered. We talked about lots of things during the drive.

Arriving at Gucci we tried on one dress after another. We found a lot and spend lots and lots of money.

We now sat at a fountain and I had some French fries. I still had something on my mind. "Alice?" I asked. "Do you think Edward he's heard of me and Emmett?"

She looked at me. "I guess. But I'm not sure."

"What about Rosalie?"

"Are you scared?"

"I don't know. Alice all this happened so fast and now I can see myself and Emmett on every fucking magazine. I am scared yes….but not of Edward. Maybe I'm scared of losing everything again. What if Rosalie comes back and Emmett remembers everything he had with her?"

"Bella listen. Emmett loves you and Rosalie loves this new guy. You won't loose him. You should see the way he looks at you when you sleep. He looks at you like you're his existence. Like he needs you to walk on this earth. He cherishes you and every night he whispers his love to. You may not hear it but we do. And he is scared. Scared that maybe he will push you away. That he will lose you. You two are impossible. Always scared to lose each other when all you want is to be together. You two really should learn how to talk with each other. And moaning doesn't count" I took my last fry and threw it at her. "Ew…don't throw anything at me I wouldn't even eat!" she laughed.

We drove back and when we arrived I felt my heart stop. There stood a car in my front yard. I knew this car. Very well in fact. It was Edwards. I almost jumped out of the driving car and didn't even bother taking the bags with me. I rushed through the door. There was he. Standing next to Emmett and jasper.

"Edward" I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

_I rushed through the door. There was he. Standing next to Emmett and jasper._

"_Edward" I whispered._

Bella POV

He was here and I was …. "What are you doing here?" I asked totally out of breath.

"I wanted to see you. I need to talk to you." He answered with the same velvet voice I used to love.

"About what?" I spat at him. "Well maybe about your need for death. Bella what are you thinking? Emmett? Do you know he could easily kill you? He doesn't know how to tread you!" he answered.

"Are you sure. Well last night he treated me very good." I answered and saw Edwards shocked face. He turned around to Emmett. "You're fucking her?" he asked. "No I make love to her!" he growled.

"Edward I want you to go. Now!" I said and I was getting angry. How dare he comes here and talks to us like that?????

"No I want to talk to you. Alone. "He said and I nodded. We went out into the back yard and sat down at a table.

"Bella why do you do this? I mean come on. He's Emmett!"

"I love him Edward. When you left my whole world broke apart. It took me a lot to get over you and he was there at the club and he made me happy again. He's everything to me…"

"But I thought you were mine…"

"Yours?" this was so ridiculous. "Edward you left me. You said you didn't love me anymore and you left I in that fucking forest. Alone. Broken. Unloved. Edward you were everything to me and I was ready to give my life for you. And you just stepped out of my life hoping I would forget you. You took everything away from me. My friends, my family. And as if that isn't enough you go around and start to date some other chick. Edward I lived on the street for a month when I arrived here. Charlie threw me out and I didn't have anything. Renée stopped talking to me and I was alone. And now you come here, into my house and say I am yours. Have you lost your mind?"

"Bella I know I was wrong about leaving you but…I thought it was best for you."

"Yeah you thought. Edward that's all you do. Thinking for everyone! Maybe that's not your fate! Shit Edward I was alone. Do you understand that? A-L-O-N-E!!!! You made my life a living hell by thinking for me. You should have talked to me. You always were so scared about everything. But maybe it was just the right moment to leave me. You knew eventually you would leave me or you had to turn me. And Jaspers attack was not the reason for you leaving me. You were the one always saying jasper was weak but he isn't. Look at us. We are living in the same house and we have fun. There is no attacking issue. It's just you who made him an issue." I got up and stormed inside.

All I wanted was for him to leave.

He an after me and grabbed my arm.

"But Bella… I love you" he said.

Emmett POV

Shit! That's it she will leave me. For him. But wait. Why is she grinning at him?

Suddenly she turns around and comes right to me. She hugs me and…. She kisses me.

When she looked back at Edward she said: "I don't and I think its time for you to leave."

And he does. "This is not over Emmett. You know it!" he said.

When he was gone I just looked at Bella grabbed her around the waist swirl her around. She stayed. She loved me. Truly loved me. I couldn't believe it. I threw her over my shoulder and went upstairs not caring about the others who just laughed about me.

Once upstairs I set her on the bed and kneeled down in front of her.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too."

"God Bella… every day I fight with myself thinking that maybe you wouldn't love or that you would take Edward back. When he arrived here I was terrified. I… I wanna show you something."

I went into our closet and pulled out the box with photos. When Alice organised that our things were moved to Bella I made sure to have that box. I went back to her and opened it. Bella looked curious.

"In this box is everything that kept me from going crazy over the last 6 years. I always kept the photos of us and ever since we moved in here I put a picture into it every day. Don't think I'm crazy or stalking you. I just… I wanna keep you locked in my heart and in my mind and that's just not enough. This box the way of keeping all our happy moments. People always remember bad moments in a relationship but I thought that maybe it's exactly that what's tearing them apart. In this box there are all the good moments and if we ever feel like all this is too much…like everything goes wrong… we can look at those pictures and remember. Maybe they will help us to stay strong." I whispered. She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. I wanted to make her feel good. Wanted her to forget about tears and fighting and Edward. I wanted her to feel me.

I kissed her. Sweetly, slowly. I wanted to cherish this moment. Her lips trembled slightly as I moved my hands up to her face.

I started to let my kisses wander and kept kissing down her clothed body. When I reached the hem I planted sweet kisses on the exposed skin and brushing her shirt up with my nose taking a deep breath. She smelled so sweet. I kept pushing her shirt up and when I moved to the underline or her breast Bella moved impatiently under me.

"Patience. Let me take my time. I wanna cherish you…" I whispered against her skin and she shivered.

"Please." She begged.

She pulled my head up to hers and kissed me. I only broke the kiss for a second to take of her shirt.

Bella pushed me lightly, letting me know she wanted me to lay down on my back and I gladly obliged.

She started kissing down my neck and moved her fingers over my chest starting to unbutton my shirt kissing every exposed part.

"I" kiss. "Love" kiss. "You."

I laughed lightly at that and stroked her hair. When she reached the last button she let her tongue wander just above my belt. I let out a loud moan. I sat up and pushed the shit off of me while Bella was kneeling in front of me.

I flipped us over again and started kissing down her font again. When I reached her breasts I noticed the bra was to open at the front. I opened it at threw it to my shirt on the floor.

I took in the sight before me and when I noticed her blushed I grinned at her.

I bend down slowly and gave each of her breasts their own special attention. I started kissing back up her body and kisses her lips again letting my tongue beg for entrance. My pants were painfully tight by that time. I moved down her body again stopping at her belly button and letting my tongue dip into it which gave me a loud moan.

My cock brushed her leg and Bella looked up at me. She started to unbutton my pants and brushed me lightly. I was lost at that time. I took her hands and moved them above her head, taking my pants off in vampire speed and getting to take of her shorts and thong.

When we were finally naked I let my hand wander to her moist center making sure she was ready for me because I wasn't able to last any longer.

. Bella moaned loudly and pushed her head back into the pillow keeping her eyes shut thigh. I started a slow pace and Bella moved in sync with every thrust. I felt her nails dig into my back and it I knew she was close. She called out my name and started to shiver. That was it, the most delicate moment. If I'd die now I would die a very happy man…or vampire.

Bella looked up at me and bit her lip. And I knew she was close very close but she was unsure about me. Knowing she loved it when we came right at the same time. I let my hand wander to her clit and rubbed it slowly.

I bent down to her ear.

"Let go beautiful. Come for me." And she climaxed. Her walls tightened around me and brought me over the edge with her. I looked down at her at turned us over. I didn't wanna let her go but I didn't want to crush her as well.

After a few minutes I noticed she well asleep with me still inside of her. I took the sheet and covered us stroking her back lightly and listening to her soft breathing.

I was definitely a very happy vampire.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I wanna thank everyone for those lovely reviews again! **__**Sorry for not posting for a long time but I had a problem with my computer and couldn't write new chapters. But now it works again. Hope you like it**_

_**So… this time there will be a little talk between Jasper and Bella.**_

_**Love **_

_**Your banygirl03**_

Bella POV

Later that evening I was sitting outside, looking at the sunset.

Emmett and Alice were over at Carlisle's. He planned a surprise for Esme and needed their help. Jasper stayed behind to "look after me". Emmett was still scared that Edward may come back. Jasper was up in his room and read.

I had finally made clear to Edward what he had done to me. I felt better but also sad. I can't say the break-up or our love didn't matter to me anymore. He has been the first guy to fall in love with for me. And back then I hoped to one day be like him and spend eternity with him. But now….now everything was different. When he left I was broken. But coming here to LA having to fight for myself, becoming more independent than I have ever been I realised how he always used to make my life, deciding what I should do, what I should read or watch. Emmett was different. He wasn't the type of guy who read a lot or was interested in the things Edward was. But he was fun. He made life easy. He wasn't stupid. He did know a lot but it never really mattered to him. He told me once that crowing up he wasn't supposed to be the most intelligent boy. He was supposed to be strong, a man who could feed a family with hard work. I loved him no matter what. He was great and we always had lots of fun. He made me happy. Always making sure that he didn't do anything I wasn't ok with.

I noticed the door open. Jasper stepped outside and the light sun made him sparkle a little.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hi. Already done with the book?" I pulled a second chair next to me and nodded for him to sit down.

"Yeah it was…. Well it was easy. To really challenging me." he answered with a smile and sat down.

We sat in silence for a while, just looking at the sunset. There were so many things I wanted to say to him. But I couldn't.

"Bella…. I heard what you said. To Edward I mean. And I want to thank you. What you said isn't true tough…"

"Jasper what I said… I meant it. I m proud of you Jasper. What happened at my birthday wasn't your fault. Apologizing for it is like me apologizing for craving coffee. Blood is what you need and when you smelled my blood you did what you had to do. Jasper… I don't know what to say to you. All these years I tried to imagine what I would say to you when I meet you but when I actually did I couldn't say anything."

"Bella… you don't have to say anything."

"Yes. I do… I do have to say something. You feel bad and you're avoiding me and it hurts. Jasper you had such a hard past… yes I know about, Alice talk to me and that you're even able to last, not drinking human blood. It's amazing. You are strong. It's just that everyone always says you are weak, that you shouldn't be around humans. I tell you something. You are amazing. You keep up with everyone's emotions and everyone is always telling you how you are not able to stand human blood. But you do. You live in the same house with me. We sit together ever evening. And you didn't kill me. Edward always made everyone believe that you are weak but you are not."

"Maybe you're right. Bella I never spend much time with you but that doesn't mean I don't like you. I do. you are a great person and it pained me to know what you had to go through. I never had a real sister. I mean there was Rosalie but she wasn't like you. You are always so… caring. So easy to be around with. You don't push me to spend time with you and you're just great" he looked at me and I had tears in my hand. He was always like a big brother.

"Jasper looks at me. I am happy. You're right- I went through hell. I guess… well when I met Edward it was the first time someone took care of me. Don't get me wrong I loved my parents dearly but I always had to be the adult. My mum wasn't the able to be a real mum. And my dad…. I knew he loved me. But he just couldn't really show it. Leaving forks was the best that could happen to me. I had a hard time when you all were gone because for the first time there were people around me who took care of me. I had a place to let myself fall. But look at me now. I've got millions, a big house, fast cars and I don't have to care about money when I buy something. And I have friends. A true love. People who I trust. It was all I ever asked for. To have you all back in my life. And now you're here."

He sighed and got up. For a moment I thought he would leave. But he didn't he hugged me. "I love you Bella. Like a sister. And I promise to always protect you. I'm working hard on myself. Trying to be a better man…or vampire. And if you ever have problems don't fear to talk to me." He gave me a light kiss on my forehead and got up. When he was in side I let a single tear run down my face. I was finally home. 6 long years I was wandering this world felling homeless and broken. But now I had a real home again.

"Hey…"

I turned around to see Emmett. „You're already back I thought it would be longer." He came closer and brushed the tear from my face. "What's wrong, Bella. Why are you crying? Did something happen with Jasper?" he looked scared. "Emmett you should think more of your brother. He's a wonderful man and you all should stop to thin k so low of him. He's not going to hurt me. Never!" I said.

He looked confused and just than I heard someone scream Alice. "Why?" he asked.

I looked into the house and saw that she was hugging jasper. "Because he is my brother. He will do anything to keep me safe" I saw jasper look through the window and wink at me. I just smiled. Yes. I finally was home.

Emmett POV

It was late and Bella was already asleep. At least that was what she was pretending to be. I knew she lay awake. "What's wrong?" "I don't know. I juts can't sleep. I'm not really tired and I keep thinking about the travelling."

"Don't worry it will be fine."

We lay awake for a few more moments when jasper appeared at the door. I could hear him. A few seconds later Bella was asleep and I knew he had sent some calming waves to her. "Thank you" I whispered.

We lay together for a while. And than I saw it. A shadow. Someone was moving outside her window. I got up, went to the window and saw him…


	12. Note

Hello everyone

I know I know I didn't post anything in a very long time but I was in a accident and had to stay at a hospital but now I'm back home and will start to write again soon. I already wrote everything down now it's only the tipping with the computer. Hopefully that won't take too long. Anyway I think I'm going to post the next chapter Friday. So I wish you all a very pleasant day!

Hugs

Your banygirl03


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello my dear readers!**_

_**I had a good day today and since everyone was so worried about me I pushed the speed button and wrote a little faster. I'm sorry its so short but I hope you still like it. I'm still gonna post more on Friday.**_

_**Love **_

_**Your banygirl03**_

**Emmett POV**

„Edward…go away"I tried to whisper so I wouldn't wake up Bella. The only respond was a growl. Suddenly he appeared at the window. "I will never give up on her. She's mine. You just keep her company for me. We'll see who she will see eventually!"

I saw something in his eyes. Something that frightened me. He was up to something.

I felt Bella stir behind me and was next to her in a second.

"Emmett what's wrong?"

"Nothing go back to sleep. Everything's ok."

A few days later I was downstairs with Jasper playing games. "Hey I was wondering if you could help me. Next week its mine and Bella's 6 month anniversary and I wanted to plan something cool."

"Sure what did you plan?"

"I thought about going to London with her. She talked about just being there once but only for work and that she couldn't get to see anything at all. So I thought that would be great. But I need someone to distract her and help me find a few places we could go to. And since you and Alice spend a few times there already I thought you could give me a few tips."

He just nodded and went upstairs getting some book about London so we could plan something. Alice was shopping with Esme and Bella was upstairs relaxing after a photo shoot in the morning. We were looking though the books for almost an hour when I suddenly heard a scream. Bella.

We ran upstairs but she was gone…

**Bella POV**

When I woke up the last thing I remembered was that someone knocked me over the head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. The old Cullen mansion in Forks. I would remember that place. After Edward left I came here every time I needed to feel near them.

I noticed that I was in Edwards's old bedroom. The only change was that now there stood a bed in it.

The door opened and Edward came in.

"You're finally awake love. I'm sorry about the hitting part. How do you feel?" he said with a smile that made me realize that somehow he was sorry for all this.

"Edward what is going on here??? Why did you bring me here?" I started to get up and to my surprise Edward let me go downstairs.

"I needed to talk to you Bella. I'm sorry for leaving you but I thought it was best for you. You wouldn't listen to me back in LA and I desperately wanted to explain everything. Bella I love you. I can't live without you and seeing you with him… it pained me. It made me jealous. I never felt that way before but you have to believe me."

"What the hell are you trying to do now? Huh? I'm not going to come back to you Edward. I went though hell. My life was a mess and when I finally figure out everything in my life, when I'm finally happy again you come back telling me you still love me and that you want me back." I shouted back at him.

"Bella please just listen for a second…"

"No! I want you to bring me back. NOW!" I started to walk towards the door when he suddenly held my arm and pulled me back.

"You will stay here. I won't let you go until you realize who you really love Bella. I told you once that I can't live without you and if I have to keep you locked inside this house I will do it."

"Don't you think the others will search for me? They will know you took me and they will hunt you until they find us."

"They won't. I will make sure of that. And now go upstairs or I will take you. I'm going to make you something to eat…"

"You don't have to do that. I rather not eat."

"Are you trying to starve yourself?"

"It's better than being captured by a monster" I spat at him.

**Edward POV**

There she finally said it. All the time we spend together and she couldn't see the real me and now she realized what I truly am. A monster.

I know that keeping her here isn't the way to make her see what she truly means to me. But maybe she will listen to me. Let me explain what I feel for her and that leaving her was my biggest mistake. I have to try.

As I went into the kitchen I heard Bella's sobs. I know this wasn't right but I need her. She will be ok. I would make sure of that. Even if I had to change her to make her see how much I love her.

**Bella POV**

I went up into the bedroom and looked around. Nothing had changed. Just the bed. It didn't really fit in here. I sat down on it and wondered what was wrong with Edward. I couldn't help but cry. Maybe he was truly in love. I remembered how we watched Romeo & Juliet. How he said that a world without me isn't a world to live in. maybe that was his problem.

I thought back to all the good times we had together and asked myself how I could not miss him. He once has been the love of my life. How did that change so much? So damn fast?

Did I still love him? But then again I thought about Emmett. How he made me feel. How I was happy about seeing his face. How e made me laugh so hard sometimes. I remembered the day he stood there at the club.

I loved him. I grew up. And it was time for Edward to do the same. I would find a way out of this house. And back to Emmett.

I heard a soft knock and when the door opened I saw someone I least expect.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you guys so much. And yes I am feeling better. Got a little crashed in a car accident but now I'm back home and you guys really make me feel better with those lovely reviews.

Love & hugs

Your banygirl03

Bella POV

"Hello Bella…"

"Rosalie??? What are you doing here???? Please tell me this is all juts a bad joke."

"Listen Bella. We don't have much time Edwards out buying some food and he left me here to watch over you. And before you ask: I'm not mad at you….or Emmett. The things between us didn't work out and I'm happy with someone else now. Edward can't except this and brought me here to get me back with Emmett in hopes to win you back. We have to find a way to get out of here."

"How Rosalie? He can read your minds and he's so much stronger than I am. He will hear every time we talk to each other so there is no chance for us to escape."

"There is. Believe me. Even if it is juts me. I will try to sneak out. Maybe I can tell Edward we should meet with Emmett or so. To talk and the second he agrees I will tell Emmett where you and to get you. Somehow I will get out of the house. I will call Emmett and he will come and get you Bella." She whispered and held out her arms. I gladly slipped into them. "You don't have to worry about anything. I will take care of you. I promise. I know I was a bitch back then but somehow I realized just how much of a sister you are to me and I will not let Edward hurt you in any way. We will get out of here"

I started to cry and soon heard the front door shut. I looked up at Rosalie and a second later Edward was at my door.

"What are you two doing?" Edward asked.

"I heard Bella cry and came to sooth her. Maybe it would be good for Bella to watch a movie. Downstairs."

"no." he left the room. And Rosalie followed him.

"Edward listens. I know what you are trying to do. But do you honestly think she'll realize how much you love her if you keep her locked up in this fucking room. Let her out. Make her feel like she is home. Be nice." She whispered but I could still hear her.

"Your right." Edward sighed and came back into the room.

"I'm sorry love. Of course you can go down. Maybe you want to shower or take a bath first. I'm going to make you something to eat now. Feel free to do whatever you would like." He said and kissed me on the top of my head.

I went into the bathroom and thought about whether I should take a bath or just shower. The shower won. Edward must have thought about all this for a little while. There were all sorts of things I used to have in my home back in LA. It was mostly stuff I once got at events or stuff but I started to like it and soon bought it myself.

I looked around the room and realized that he even decorated the room a little like mine in LA. This was weird. I wondered how much time he must spend in my home in LA.

I took a long hot shower and eventually went downstairs where Rosalie was already sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine. I was on the cover. I remembered that. It had been the last interview I did before the night Edward kidnapped me.

Rosalie looked up and smiled. "Do you want me to paint your nails?"

I nodded and sat down next to her. I looked around and saw Edward sitting near us at a table reading something.

Edward looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Oh how I loved his smile. It reminded me of a good time. I took the remote and turned on the TV. The news. There was something about a storm in Japan and some other stuff and suddenly there was something about me.

"Now we have something really import to say. Isabella Swan, best know for her role in 90210 is missing since Wednesday. Her boyfriend Emmett Cullen says she was kidnapped by his brother Edward Cullen and hopes for help if anyone saw either Isabelle swan or Edward Cullen is supposed to call the number standing below. Every hint is welcomed." There were pictures of me and Edward and all sort of clips from the show I did.

He was searching for me. Emmett. I felt hope rise in me. Knowing he didn't give up. Rosalie looked at me and smiled. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Edward smashed the TV! He looked angry. And I couldn't help but get angry as well.

"What did you think would happen, Edward? That he would forget me. That America would forget me. Please! I'm on every fucking magazine and people would start to look out for me anyway…." And than it happened he slapped me. I looked at him with shock and didn't know what to say.

"Bella…. I'm sorry…."

"Don't! Just leave me alone. Ask me again why I can't forgive you for leaving me Edward. You're a monster and I regret every minute I spend with you. I should have moved to my mom after the whole thing with James. I thought you loved me but obviously you don't."

I stormed back into the bedroom not caring if he followed me. But he didn't.

Edward POV

How could I do this???? I hit her. I didn't mean to it just got over me. Maybe I really didn't think this through that well.

"We always hurt the ones we love the most" Rosalie said and went after Bella. Maybe that was best for now.

Rosalie POV

I couldn't believe he did that to her. I had to find a way and soon. This was not good, either for Bella or Edward. I loved my brother. But he was stupid. Stupid to bring her here and stupid to not let her go. Stupid to hit her. No man should ever do this to a woman.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I looked at her. She didn't look back. She just stared out of the window. She wasn't even crying.

"I always thought he was a good man. Someone I could trust and love for all eternity. I thought he was everything. But he isn't. I still remember the first time I saw Emmett again. How he would look at me. He looked happy. I remember how he kissed me for the first time. I'm sorry if this is bothering you Rosalie but I got to say this. I love him. He makes me happy. I want to give him everything he deserves, everything he wishes for."

I looked at her and could see myself. I once felt the same way. A few years ago Emmett and I had a great life and somehow that changed and now… now I was in love again. I took her into my arms trying to make the pain go away. A terrible sob ran through her body and she finally let go. It seemed like she hadn't done that in the last 5 years.

Alice POV

I couldn't see anything. I didn't know where Bella was and Emmett got more worried every second.

"What is going on there? Why can't Alice see anything?" Emmett looked at Carlisle. He put his hand on Emmett's shoulder. Trying to calm him. But it didn't work.

Jasper was nowhere around. He went outside as soon as the sun started to go down. I went to him.

2jasper?" I softly whispered. He stood near the pool, looking up into the sky. As he heard my voice he turned around.

"It's my fault isn't it? I mean we just got along so good. Bella could still be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard him. Running around the house. I knew he was here and I knew he was watching Bella. I told him to go, we fought. You remember the broken window. I threw him through it. I thought he wouldn't come back again because I haven't seen him in a while. And now she's gone. Maybe forever. This is all my fault. I should have told someone…"

"It's not your fault. Jasper I knew he was here. I didn't take it that serious. It's not your fault!" Emmett had appeared and was now right next to Jasper and I couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't said anything. And more: why couldn't I see anything.

It was Edward and I was supposed to see something. There was no way he would just disappear from my view. I thought back to a time when I met Aro. He said something to me once about vampires being dead people after all and that it was possible to somehow change them. Make them do different things. People who knew about it could manipulate us. And there was only someone I knew who could do this to us.

And suddenly I got it. It wasn't Edward himself. It was somebody else!


	15. Chapter 16

Bella POV

We've just landed in NY. Now we were waiting for a cap. Our cars were already transfered to London. We still had a few hours till our plane took off and we (meaning Emmett & Jasper) decided I should get something to eat. So they were taking me to a restaurant.

When we finally arrived I didn't really feel like eating. The waitress kept a good eye on me while flirting with Emmett AND Jasper. When I was finally at a point I couldn't take it anymore I excused myself and went to the bar instead of the bathroom.

The whole time I've been thinking what went wrong these last few days. I couldn't help myself but order another drink. And another.

I knew this feeling. The feeling of getting drunk. Of letting it take away the pain and confusion. I did this a lot when I first came here. People are so easy to manipulate when you're famous. Guys would by me drinks even though I was underage.

I thought back tpo a time when everything was right. I was a good student with good grades and I had a boyfriend I was sure loved me. And than there was my birthday. The birthday that changed my life. Being left and broken. Having to leave the only home I had till than. I confessed a long time ago that mum and Phil weren't my home. I had to become an adult way too soon with them. And than I went to Charlie. He gave me the chance to juts be me. Bella the teenage girl. Even though I had to cook and clean all the time I still felt safe. Like I truly had a parent.

And than he threw me out. Saying he couldn't take me and my moods anymore. Talking about me having to find myself. And I did.

I went away. To Hollywood. Great, great Hollywood. A place where all your dreams come true. I lived on the street and later had to pay a lot of money to magazines and people to not ever let it be announced.

I met guys and starting drinking. I started taking drugs to ease the pain. It never slipped from my lips once. And now as I'm sitting here, drinking away my pain with that cheap vodka I keep thinking about going back.

Going back to dad. I wanted to feel home. I missed Charlie. I once had a life and now I only had a job. A job I did as best as I could.

I let a single tear slip down onto the table.

"bella?" it was Jasper. "You feeling hurt. Why`?"

"Have you ever wondered why life is so hard? Why life is such a mess? Why people never truly can be happy? I mean look at me. I should be happy. But can't be. "

"bella you're not yourself. You should sleep. And stop drinking." He took the glass fom me and handed it over the guy at the bar. "You're confused and you don't understand what is happening. But do you think I or Emmett or the others are going to let you down."

"you don't understand. I've been chased by people. Horrible people. People who wanted to kill me. Like you once did. And than I came here getting everything I could wish for. And they chased me. Took my privacy. And for having a little bit of myself I have to pay so much money you wouldn't believe it. I'm done Jasper. I can't take all this."

I grapped my glass back and took the last bit. Than I stumbled away. Leaving Jasper alone.

Emmett POV

I knew she wasn't ok. She was broken. And not even I could do anything against it. While she was gone the only thing I could think of was that Edward my make her see how much she really loves him. Instead of me.

And now I see her sitting her at the bar dinking vodka like she would do it ever day. Not being effected by it in any way. Until she came to her 4th glass. I saw the arguing. But it was to loud to hear them. And then she came up to me.

"You know I love you right Emmett. You know I would die for you and still… it's not enough. You're not happy. I can't make you happy. I'm not Rose. I'm not beautiful and curvy and all that she is. I'm juts me. So tell me. Would you marry me? Would you tuly did that?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. She wanted me to marry her??? Was she insane. No drunk.

"Of course I would Bella. But not like that. Don't you know? You're so much more than Rose is to me. Yes she is beautiful but not like you. She's got a strong beauty. But she already had it when she was just human. Juts like you. I love you. I want to give you the world. You don't need me I know this. But I… I need you. I can't live without you. I need you like the blood I need to survive and if you ask me to give that up I would. Even if it would kill me. You're my sun, brighter than anything else, guiding my life to all the directions I couldn't see before. You're my moon. Shining at night, letting me know I'm not alone. You're the blood that once ran though my vains, letting me know I'm alive. You're the air I breath even though I don't need it but you are and that lets me know I can keep going. I love you. And if you ask me to go I will. Because I don't ever want you to be unhappy. I want you to smile. I want you to laugh. I miss that. I can life a thousand lives without blood but ever day that passes by without your smile or laugh feels like someone ripped me apart. So beg yiou Bella. Do something leave me, hurt me or love me."

She looked up at me and smiled. A true smile. "I love you" she whispered at pressed herself against me as tight as possible. I wrapped my arms around her and kept her that close. I sighed and now I was whole again. She would be ok.

"Lets go Bella. Our flight leaves soon. And when we land in London we go and get married. I promise you."

I would. She would be mine. I wanted it to be different. I wanted her to have the perfect ring and me asking her on a wonderful night. But it didn't work that way. Not with bella. I would marry her the second we landed in London. And she would be cherished for the rest of the day.

I went to pay for everything while Bella and Jasper were getting some fresh air to clear Bellas head up a bit.

But as it appeared I left my wallet in the jacket Jasper took with him outside. So I went after them. Bella was standing at the cars, looking up into the sky. I wish I could read minds now.

"Jasper can you give me my jacket. My wallet's in there." He turned around and gave me the wallet. And than it happened.

A car tying to stop, a loud noise. And a scream. Bella. Hit by a car. People taking pictures instead of calling the ambulance. And it came over me. I growled. As loud as possible and approached the crowd pushing them aside.

"Bella. Sweetheart. C an you hear me? Bella please." There was blood, a lot of blood.

"Help" I whispered. And jasper called the ambulance. Everything was going to be ok.


	16. Chapter 17

Hello…. Hello!

I know I know it took me a long time to post this but I'm not feeling that good at the moment and have to rest more. But since today was a good day for me I decided to be strong and write a little while longer to post the next chapter.

The song is from _NATALIE_ MERCHANT and called MY SKIN!

And thanx to all of those wonderful people who put me on their favourite list. I love you!

And for those who love Jasper & Bella stories: You should read "a new love" by ruby7279! It's a great story!

Love and hugs

Banygirl03

Bella POV

I saw the light flashing by and people standing above me. They were talking. With me. I couldn't move and I couldn't understand a word. I still remember that I got hit.

I remember the pain. It hurt badly and I wanted to tell those people. I couldn't.

I felt them stripping of my clothes. I saw needles and I saw masks. I fell asleep.

Emmett POV

We took her here as fast as we could. I growled at those people and was about to attack them. It was my fault she got hit by a car. A doctor came out shortly after they took her to the ER.

He told me she woke up. She would be ok.

It could have been my chance to change. It was the right situation. But we never talked about it. I don't know if she ever wants to become like me. Could I do this?

Far away I could hear Jasper talking to Carlisle. He wants to come down here as soon as possible.

I felt so bad. She was in there because I didn't pay enough attention. It was wrong. She shouldn't be there. I remember our talk. She was drunk and I couldn't understand why.

"Jasper" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me.

He walked down towards me.

"It's not you fault Emmett."

"It is. But anyway. Why did Bella get drunk? What did you talk about?"

"She was sad. And angry. She told me about life. She asked me stupid questions. And I wondered if she was scared that we would leave. And she told me about her life. Being chased by paparazzi. Never having privacy. She told me about people trying to kill her. Me for example. And she told me she had to pay for privacy. She's broken Emmett. For than I think she truly admits."

"I know. Last week I got a letter. It was about Bella. Pictures of her living on the street. The guy who sends it wanted money so he would give it to the press."

I sighed and laid my head in my hands. Was this her life? We saw money she owned. We saw dresses and premiers. We saw her shooting movies and the TV show. We saw stylist and people who would walk behind her every second she walked on a red carpet making sure everything looked perfect on her. We saw her make up artists fixing her during a shoot. Bit was she happy?

I remember her face when all that happened. It held no emotions. She would close her eyes and just let it happen. She would smile as soon as the camera started to click. But it looked like someone pressed a button. Like she was a doll.

I still remember her face when we were back in Forks. How she would smile back than. Her eyes were shining and she had a light blush. But now her eyes were always the same.

I remember the first time we made love. She looked up at me and her eyes were ripped open. There were so many emotions to see. She was happy. And afterwards she smiled. A true smile.

Why couldn't she let go? Why couldn't I make her happy?

"Its just her situation. Its like us hunting. We chase the animal till it can't anymore and than we hit. We just never noticed that was Bella's life. You wanna know why she isn't happy? Because she can't life. She can't rest. We love her and she knows that. But Bella needs to stop. This life is destroying her. She needs not run away." Jasper said looking out of the window. When I followed his gaze I saw hundred of paparazzi standing there just waiting for on of us.

"She won't break today or tomorrow. And she won't break this year but soon this will be too much to bear for her and she will beak down. Emmett we saw this all the time. We've been around for a long time and we saw celebrities break down and Bella is one of them she never recovered from Edward and I hat him for doing this to her. But right now she needs us. We have to get her away from this place, maybe it would be good to move away from LA. Somewhere else where she can at least pretend to be normal."

"I saw this coming Jasper."

"What do you mean?"

"A few days ago I found a cd. Bella sang a song. She recorded it. I know she recorded a few songs for our anniversary. She wanted to give me a cd. And I found a separated on. The title was "My skin". You should listen to it. I already did that. The cd is in the back of my car. I wanted to show it to you and Carlisle. Talk to you about it. So please listen to it."

Jasper POV

I was hurt. It wasn't the feelings I got from Emmett. It was mine. Bella was an important part of my life as well. And now she was here. I knew how she felt. She couldn't block it from me. She tried to be happy and only I knew the truth.

So many weeks I had fought with myself about telling Emmett. And now I regret it. When she got drunk today it felt like my world was falling apart. I looked down at her in Emmett's arms, bleeding all over. I didn't feel any bloodlust. Just pain. I wanted to do something.

I snapped out of my thoughts when he threw me his keys and I left. I found the cd and put it in. it was a slow song. The kind of song humans used to express their pain. And leaned back and listened.

Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand

Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable

Contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart

They say that promises  
Sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable

I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable

O, I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this

I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
Angel sweet  
Love of my life  
O, I need this

Do you remember the way  
That you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness  
I loved and adored?

Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
No, I don't need them

O, I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this

I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
The angel sweet  
Love of my life  
I need this

Is it dark enough?  
Can you see me?  
Do you want me?  
Can you reach me?  
Or I'm leaving

You better shut your mouth  
Hold your breath  
Kiss me now you'll catch my death  
O, I mean it

I couldn't take it. She was broken. I had lied to Emmett. She wouldn't break today or tomorrow. She broke a while ago.

Her heart shattered in pieces and nobody knew about it. I let a silent sob slip out of me. I was breaking with her. And if I could cry I would do that for the rest of my life.

I closed my eyes listening to the song again and again. I couldn't stop. My heart broke into a million pieces and there was just one person who could fix this. But she was lying in the ER. Trying not to die.

And for the first time in my very long life I send a prayer to god. Begging him to not take her from us. To let her be ok.


	17. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I know it took me forever to write a chapter but as you all probably noticed chapter 15 is gone and I didn't save it because I got a new computer. Don't be mad at me. I try to just follow my story from here on. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Navygirl14. I hope you like it. I pressed the speed button for you so you didn't have to wait any longer. **_

_**Love and hugs **_

_**Banygirl03**_

Emmett POV

A few hours later a doctor came and told us that Bella was ok for now. They would keep her here for at least a week.

When I went into her room I couldn't look at her. I felt guilty. Why hadn't I noticed that before? She was my everything. All that I wanted in my life.

She didn't look at me. She just stared out of the window. "I want you to go." She whispered.

"I'm not going to leave you Bella."

"You should leave. Be with someone who is better for you. Look at me and tell me you can still love me. I'm not myself. I will never be the girl I used to be."

"I'm not the same either. Bella… bad things happen but if you love somebody you stay strong. You help that someone. I love you. I will stay by your side and we will make it through this together. I love you." I was begging but I didn't care. I stepped closer to her and saw the tears.

"I wanted to die so desperately. It wouldn't be too hard. I would be happy again. Maybe… I don't know. Maybe this isn't for me. I mean this life. My life. Maybe god had another plan for me and I didn't take the right direction and now he lets me suffer…."

"Stop this bullshit. Bella you deserve to live. I deserve to know you live. You have 2 vampires around you begging you to not give up. I'm sorry I didn't notice all that before but now I do. I found the CD. I listened to it and I give you the chance to a better life. We will leave LA. Yo quit working and we will live a normal happy life. How does that sound?"

"What's normal about our life? Nothing. I just want you to be happy. I can't do that to you."

"The only thing making me happy is you. If you don't want me anymore I don't want to exist."

"He's right" I turned around and saw Jasper standing there. "We won't leave Bella. You and us. We stand as one. No matter what happens. We will fight together. You will be happy again one day. We will not talk about anything else- but you are one of us now. We will help you. We won't let you suffer anymore. Don't you see what you truly mean to us Bella? You're our light. The only reason for us to be happy. It's true we have been happy before but you changed everything. You filled our life with laughter and life. You're broken and we will fix this. We will go somewhere else."

He walked over to Bella and hugged her. And she let him. She sobbed into his shoulder and let the tears fall. "I'm sorry" I heard her whisper and as she held out her arm to me I gladly slipped into her embrace. We would make it.

Bella POV

A few weeks went by. I already could walk again. Not very fast but it was better that sitting around. We talked about moving again and I told them I wouldn't want that right now. I loved working here and I still had a contract to fulfil. We decided that I would shoot the rest of the show for now and we would talk about everything afterwards.

I worked less now. I was mostly staying at home or going shopping with Alice.

I had a few interviews to do but that was the only work. And I decided it would be good to go vacation. Jasper and Emmett wanted to go surfing and I told them that weren't possible because of the sun.

They told me about Isle Esme and we started packing.

Carlisle and Esme where still in Italy with Edward. They tried to investigate about who played with his mind. They were worried about us but understood that it was more important for us to let we be "whole again" as Emmett described it.

We soon where at the airport on flew to god knows where. I was still very sleepy and the pills I took helped a lot.

When I woke up again we were on a big yacht. And I mean big. I climbed the stairs up and found Alice sunbathing. I smiled at that. She was looking at me. "You know the sun doesn't really help Alice. You should spend more time in the sun. You're still as pale as a vampire." She laughed and threw her sunglasses after me. Jasper and Emmett were arguing about the direction we took and soon it started out as fight. They were name-calling each other and hitting each other with things.

"Hey Emmett" I called and he turned to me. "Was this porn boat your idea?"

He laughed at that. "Sure babe." He came over to me and gave me a kiss. I soon went to change and lay next to Alice. We were reading a magazine and started giggling as we read an article about sex tips. The boys were looking suspiciously at us and we quickly turned the page. Emmett came to lie next to me and ran his hand done my back.

"You want me to put some sun blocker on you?" he whispered and gently kissed my neck.

I could only nod. It had been so long since we've made love.

He opened the top of my bikini and started rubbing the lotion onto my skin, massaging me gently. I moaned his name and soon his lips travelled down my back. "I miss you" he whispered. "I miss touching you and bringing you pleasure. I miss your moans and sighs. Can I touch you Bella?"

I still didn't find my voice and could only nod again. He turned me around so I lay on my back.

He smiled downed at me and soon his lips found mine. He kissed me gently letting me feel his love.

His hand roamed my body and I let out a soft sigh.

Emmett POV

I had to touch her. She looked so beautiful laying there with Alice in nothing more than a bikini that barley covered anything. Kissing her was like heaven. She sighed my name and if my heart would still beat it would go crazy right now.

I let my hand explore her and I couldn't help but notice that she gained weight. She was always so skinny but now she had soft curves. I gently touched her breast and removed that damn top. It didn't suit her at all. She looked way better out of it. I played with her nipple, watching her while doing so.

I could already smell her arousal and took a deep breath.

I took one nipple into my mouth and let my hand wander lower stopping at the waistband of her panties. "You smell so good…" I took another deep breath and smiled.

I slipped her panties of and threw them aside. I kissed each of her legs. She still had a cast to stabilize her ankle but her doctor said it would be ok for her to go swimming.

I finally reached heaven. I pulled her legs over my shoulder and held still with my arms. She was barley breathing anymore. I licked her from her entrance to her clit and she let out a moan. I was happy she forgot Alice and Jasper. But it seemed they were lost in their own world.

I felt her body tense as her back arched and she moaned.

"Oh, Emmett... Oh, God."

I held her thighs back so she wouldn't lock my head between them. She fought for a second before both her legs gave into my hold against them. Her hands grabbed at my short hair as I licked and sucked her clit playfully.

I pushed one finger into her warm, wet center, and soon another, pumping them in and out for a minute. I belonged here. I loved it here.

"Oh, Emmett!!... Please... Oh...God…. Please, make love to me!" I smiled, hearing her saying those words. I knew right now that she missed me as much I missed her. I longed to be with her again.

I licked her again and took her clit into my mouth softly sucking on it and nipping with my teeth. She moaned and began to move against me and beg even more. It had been so long since I touched her and I had to have her.

Just before she was about to come I slipped up her body pulling down my shorts on the way.

I kissed her lips and slipped into her. "I love you" I whispered. We were finally one again. She hooked her leg around my waist and I started a slow rhythm still afraid to hurt her. We hadn't made love in over a month.

It felt like we made love for hours before Bella reached her orgasm. I didn't mind at all. I was lost in the sensation she was giving me. I still couldn't get used to how she felt. She was always so tight and wet.

We lay cuddled together, naked, on the boat and enjoyed the sun.

I knew things would be alright again. If I had to I would buy us our own island and we would live there forever.

We got dressed and Alice and Jasper appeared again with huge grins on their faces. And for once it was my turn to hit someone on the back of his head. Jasper locked puzzled. "Don't make her feel embarrassed Jasper." I simply said but Bella only smiled at me.

Yes things would definitely be alright again soon.

We arrived at Isle Esme after 3 days later.

We pulled everything out of the "porn boat" as Bella loved to call it.

Alice and Jasper stayed in a little cabin only a few feet away from the main house. There was no kitchen inside so it was ok for them. And we didn't need sleep.

Bella and I stayed in the main house. The kitchen was fully stocked. I called one of the maids that usually worked here and cleaned while we were gone. I made her a list of all the things I knew Bella loved to eat. While I brought our bags inside Bella looked through the house.

"This is so amazing. I wish I had my own island." She whispered. And it was settled. I would buy Bella her own island. I had never spend my money for anything better.

The master bedroom was white. The furniture was white, the walls and we had a good view to the ocean.

Bella lay down on the bed and she looked like an angle. She wore shorts and only a white bikini top. Her hair was open and she didn't wear make up. She had argued about that with Alice almost the whole morning. Bella won saying she would go swimming anyway and she wouldn't want me to see her looking like a monster. Alice said she had waterproof mascara and Bella screamed and threw something at Alice. They laughed and the argument was over. The girls were crazy. But I loved them.

I walked over to Bella and noticed that she was almost asleep. I closed the windows and lay next to her. She cuddled herself into me and soon was asleep.

I played with her hair and thought about these last weeks. Bella seemed different. More happy. I talked to Jasper and he had told me Bella was indeed feeling happy. So maybe the accident wasn't that bad. Maybe it was important for us.

I still planned on asking her to marry me. I would do that soon. We could fly to Vegas if she wanted. I just wanted her as mine. And that as soon as possible.

But now it was just about Bella recovering and us getting to know each other again. We would explore each other again. And I would make sure she was happy for the rest of her life.


	18. Chapter 19

_**Emmett POV**_

The first day on the island was spend on the beach. Bella and Alice played around like little kids. Every now and than Bella would wince from the pain in her ankle and Jasper would have to hold me back from screaming at Alice for not being more careful.

I sat down next to Bella as she watched the sun go down. She looked peaceful but still deep in thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she turned to me and smiled but I could see that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Tell me"

"I was just thinking about a few things"

"Like what?"

"Well… when I was with Edward I never thought about getting married. But now…. Don't get this wrong I'm not trying to push you or something… its just…. This island is perfect. I always dreamed about getting married on a beach when I was younger and this place… it's like it came right out of my fantasies."

"Would you want to get married here?"

"Is that an opinion. I thought after Rosalie you would never get married again…."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well she was your life. For so many years. I wouldn't want to…. I don't know. I understand what you shared was something… amazing. Something I could never give you."

"No you can't give me what she did. Because you're not her. You're sweet and pure and you're everything I could wish for. When Rosalie found me I thought she was an angel. Send to rescue me. But I soon found out that the only reason she saved me was that she didn't want to be alone anymore. She wasn't looking for love. I loved her. I had to. Didn't I? she saved me. But I didn't love her because I LOVED her. She wasn't the kind of woman I was looking for. But you are. You are sweet and always so relaxed and easy. I wish I could take all the pain away from you. I wish I could lock you into a room and never let anything harm you again. But I know that keeping you from living isn't keeping you from dying. I love you. You make me whole. Every moment of each day I want to look at you. I want to touch you. I want to see you smile. I may not be able to play piano or guitar and I confess that sometimes my brain doesn't work right, but I also know that loving someone is the biggest gift of the world. You allow me into your life and I won't stomp on it. Edward didn't know how to treat you right. I don't know if I can treat you right. But I will try my best."

"thank you" she whispered.

"Bella I will make you my wife. I will put a fucking big rock on your finger so that everyone knows you're mine." I got up on one knee and took her hand in mine. "I may not planned it this way but Bella I want you to know I love you. So will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife? Will you stand with me through better and worse? And I guess the worse part is shopping with Alice. But I will promise to protect, cherish and love you no matter what will happen. So will you?" why was I so damn nervous.

She looked up at me and had tears in her eyes and I thought I may have done something's wrong. "oh Emmett…. Of course I will" she threw herself at me and laughed.

I lifted her up and spun her around. Things were going to be alright again. Bella would soon be my wife and nothing could ever tears us apart again. I heard Alice and Jasper came down to us and as soon as they reached us Alice threw herself at Bella and started babbling along about wedding plans. I saw Bella throwing a scared look at me and smiled at her while Jasper gave me a hug.

Later that evening Bella was sitting with Alice. We had pulled out garden furniture- meaning an antic table and chairs- that Esme bought a while ago. This meant that we could get outside while Bella ate and she could sunbath at the same time. She only wore her bikini and flip-flops.

Jasper and I were in the kitchen trying to make Bella something to eat. We all wanted her to relax a little. So she wasn't supposed to do ANYTHING.

"Jazz I don't think we do it right. It looks so weird." I pointed out as I looked at the thing that was supposed to turn out as lasagne.

"we have to put it in the oven first and see what it will look like than" he said and studied the food.

"I don't want her dying because we can't cook." I whispered and than heard the girls giggle. I knew Alice had told Bella what happened in here. "don't be mean Alice! Give us some help. Are we doing it right?" I said and than they both came inside. Bella took a fork and tried some of the sauce. As soon as she took a bite she immediately spit it out.

"Gosh…someone's in love!" she whispered.

"What?" Jasper and I said.

"its way too much salt. You could kill me with that!" she giggled while drinking a glass of milk.

She was weird and if I didn't love her that much I would make fun of her and wonder if she was alright.

The end of the story was that Bella made herself some lasagne and Jasper and I had to watch. It pained me to know I couldn't even cook for her. That was part of taking care for her right?

During this I couldn't help but wonder if she would ever want to become a vampire. When would she want that?

I couldn't ask er to give her life up for me. And if I had the chance I willingly would give up being a vampire.

Lately I found myself dreaming of a house with a white fence and 2.3 kids. I wanted nothing more than to make her happy, have children with her and grandchildren. She deserved it so much.

I suddenly felt like and elephant parked on my chest. I looked at Alice and Bella laughing and having fun while trying to make jasper eat some of the lasagne.

The pull got even worse and I had to get up.

I walked down the beach and sat down. This wasn't right. She didn't deserve this kind of life.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Alice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. Is this right?"

"What?"

"Me and Bella. Can I make her happy?"

"Emmett I have to be honest with you. I can't see it. I can't see how your life or hers will go on. It scares me but I trust in the two of you. Bella loves you. With everything in her heart she tries to give you what you need."

2She doesn't have to. I want to make her happy."

"She wants the same. When she came out of the hospital and we went home there was this day when I took her to the spa. You remember? Well we talked and Bella told me she was scared she would never be enough for you. She believes in true love Emmett. There is a reason for her reading those books. She wants the prince to come and save her. Someone who could sweep her off of her feet but catch her. Edward wasn't right. He couldn't love her. Not enough. He was scared of her, of love, of everything."

"What will I do when one she will wake up and realize that I'm not enough? That she wants children? When she wants to have a husband she can go out in the sun? Spend days at the beach? I can never give her that!" I let a silent sob escape.

"She doesn't want that now!"

"But one day she will want those things! I would go through the hells worst torture to give her that. I love her so fucking much that I would give everything up! everything. But I can never give her those things."

"Maybe I don't want them" I heard Bella say. I turned around and saw her crying. "Emmett don't you know?"

"What?"

"You would give up your vampire life for me because you love me so much and I do the same. Yes I want children. But not with some random guy. I want them with you. We can still get a house and a fence. I love you and everyday that I live I feel worshiped in a way I never thought possible. I see women marrying and having children and than one day their husbands don't even notice them anymore. They start to cheat and they get divorced and in the end everyone is heartbroken. I know that from the moment I will become your wife you will make me happy everyday. And I don't only mean having sex. I mean the little things you do for me. Holding my hand, laying your arm around my shoulder, touching my cheek, looking into my eyes and smile. I believe there will never be a day when I won't be happy. Your kisses make me dizzy all the time, when you make love to me I feel like I'm flying. I love the way you touch me and make me scream. But would I give myself to another man this way? no. you read my body and you know what I need. You look into my eyes and you know how I feel. No other man would ever be able to do this to me. For me. I love you Emmett. You have to believe in that!" she whispered as tears slid down her face.

I took her face into my hands and kissed her. "I love you" I whispered.

I let myself cherish her taste and the way she grasped my shirt. "Don't leave me Emmett" she softly whispered against my neck and I stirred. She was still scared I would leave. And with me being this stupid I encouraged her in this shit.

"Look at me" she tried to turn her face. "No. I said look at me. I love you Bella. I will never leave you. Do you hear me? Never. I'm scared because I love you so much. I'm not as romantic as jasper is or Carlisle or even Edward. I'm simple and I won't always be able to do great things for you. But god do I love you. You make me so happy."

I kissed her gently, my hands cradling her neck sliding down to caress her shoulders, pulling the straps of her bikini down. Her mouth opened and i let my tongue delved in her taste. I behind her body to unclasp her top and lifted myself enough to remove it from her body. I let my mouth move lower, kissing the crease in her chin, before descending to her neck. I made small circles on the heated skin of her throat and cleavage, licking around nipple. When i finally took it into my mouth she moaned and arched herself towards me. I kissed my way to her other nipple, making her inhale sharply and moan some more.

suddenly her eyes shot opened, but she had to close them again, unable to stand the sensational of her first small orgasm. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "For what?" I breathed against her collarbone. "for..you know...coming so soon."

"Bella its nothing to be emberassed or sorry about. It beautiful. I love that such a simple touch as me sucking on your nipples can make you come." I whispered and kissed her again.

She lost herself in his kiss, enjoying the way his tongue twisted around hers, mapped her mouth and licked her teeth. She sighed into my mouth and i let myself hands touch her breasts again, circling her erect nipples. my hands skimmed past her toned stomach to push down her bottom.

i slipped a hand between her folds and found her dripping wet, just as I had expected. I gently pinched her clit and let go of her mouth to allow her moan to reverberate through the night. My thumb rubbed at her as I gently pushed a finger inside of her. She was so fucking tight everytime. I pushed the finger deeper into her while putting more pressure on her sensitive nub, as she moaned and writhed underneath me, trying to grab something but only finding the sand. I lifted my body to look at her and I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Then her eyes snapped opened and she cried out.

When she came down from her high she pulled me into her and I enjoyed the feeling of her breast being tightly pushed against my chest, while her hands roamed over my back.  
She rubbed herself against me and I knew she needed me now I lifted myself up just enough to push the shorts down. The moment they were off I felt her hand roam down my body until she found what she was looking for. She let her hand slip over my erection, rubbing pre-cum all over it until I couldn't stand it anymore.

I pushed her hand away and covered her with his body, pinning her against the sand. Her thighs opened for me and I gently slid into her, taking his time, letting her get used to his length. "God Emmett...you feel so good...." she moaned. I pulled her hair out of her face and lean my forehead against hers.

With one more, harder, thrust, I was finally fully sheathed within her. "Oh Bella...." she felt so good, so tight, so warm.

I began to move slowly, making love to her tenderly, gently. I changed the angle and pulled her legs to rest on my shoulders and hit that one spot that drove her crazy. She moaned loudly and tried to steady herself by holding onto his arms. Her eyes bore into mine, filled with warmth and love, and she smiled up at me. She was rising in time with my thrusts, her inner muscles gripping me rhythmically, giving back as good as she received. I refused myself to let go, until her second climax shook her body.

"Emmett, baby I'm so close...I can't...."

"let go Bella. Come for me, show me how much you love me..." I whispered and sucked on her bottom lip.

I was rewarded by her screaming my name.

"Bella" I screamed and let go. I lay there panting for a minute and stroked her hair while whispering "I Love you's" to her. When I felt that she needed to breath I rolled us over, eased myself out of her and rested her head on my shoulder.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed while stroking my arm.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly, playing with a strand of her hair.

"hm." She said and I gave her a small laugh.

"That good huh?" whispered.

"You were extraordinary."

"YOU are extraordinary. You are so beautiful. I love you"

"hm" she said again and I knew she would be asleep in no time.

After a while I picked her up and carried her to our bed. Alice and Jasper had cleaned up all the mess and where nowhere to be seen but than I heard a little "oh shit Alice" and I knew what was going on.

I turned to the bathroom and got a warm wash cloth and a towel. I cleaned her up and returned to lay down beside her. Bella snuggled up into me and I kept stroking her body gently until I closed my eyes and the world went black around me.

_**Hey!!!!**_

_**I made it. I know I know the end is weird but you'll have to wait and see what happens. I had a little help by a friend of mine who told me how much she liked this story... and she told me how she would end it. I didn't like it but it helped me find a perfect ending for it. It still takes a while till it will finally end. **_

_**Anyway I hope you liked it and hope for a million good reviews!**_

_**A special thanks to navygirl14 who keeps reading my stories!  
I dedicate this story to you from now on because you brought me back to it after I almost gave it up! You're amazing!**_

_**Love and hugs**_

_**banygirl03**_


End file.
